


В поисках истины

by Fairy_hungover



Series: мой Writober2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Writober, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_hungover/pseuds/Fairy_hungover
Summary: #𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎 День 3. Два клыка и один коготьВ школе Бейкон Хиллс снова пополнение. Вот только Мейсон подозревает новенького в том, что он вампир. И Лиам соглашается проследить за ним, чтобы выяснить правду.Горячий Тео Рейкен. Залипающий Лиам Данбар. Много усмешек, сомнительного юмора и мыслей о стояке.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: мой Writober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962763
Kudos: 9





	В поисках истины

**Author's Note:**

> Мир, где Тео Рейкен никогда не встречался с Докторами, а соответственно не был одержим силой и властью. Кори — хамелеон от рождения. Стая уже уехала из Бейкон Хиллс на учёбу, оставив Лиама за главного.
> 
> ООС по отношению к Тео Рейкену. Он тут совсем не говнюк, хотя я искренне считаю, что если бы его жизнь хотя бы чуточку пошла по другому пути, мы бы имели именно такого Тео. Последний сезон это лишь подтверждает.
> 
> Посвящаю всем, кто ещё помнит, как прекрасен Тиам ❤️❤️❤️

— Да говорю тебе, он точно вампир! 

— Вампиров не существует, Мейсон!

— Ага. Сказал парень, обрастающий шерстью каждое полнолуние.

Лиам только стонет измученно и откидывается на кровать. У него уже нет сил продолжать этот спор, длящийся вторую неделю.

Иногда Мейсон уж слишком сильно напоминает Стайлза. Настолько, что стоит прикрыть глаза, и самое активное шило в заднице Бейкон Хиллс всё ещё тут и никогда и не покидало границы родного штата.

А может у каждого альфы должен быть свой Стайлз? Иногда эта мысль даже кажется разумной. Мейсон тоже никому не доверяет, всегда проверяет всё по сотне раз, много читает — кажется, он перелопатил уже всю тайную библиотеку Дитона — и придумывает действительно хорошие планы. 

Но что делать с его излишне богатой фантазией и уверенностью, что раз в мире существуют оборотни с друидами, да баньши с койотами, то все остальные твари из ночных кошмаров тоже реальны, он совершенно не знает.

— Давай просто проверим его, — Мейсон запрыгивает на кровать и нависает над ним сверху. — Это ведь не сложно. Примени на нём свои оборотничьи штучки. Обнюхай там. Проследи, — Лиам морщится от перспективы нюхать малознакомого парня. Пусть даже такого горячего. — Если ты так уверен, что я ошибаюсь, просто подтверди это. Хуже ведь не будет.

Лиам обречённо вздыхает. Они оба знают, что Мейсон уже победил. Потому что он из тех людей, которым проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочется. Интересно, он с Кори так же замутил?

— Чёрт с тобой. Завтра я сделаю то, что ты хочешь.

Мейсон с победным криком слетает с кровати, подхватывает сумку и, послав другу воздушный поцелуй и пообещав всё устроить в чистом виде — и да, Лиаму уже страшно — сбегает из его комнаты и дома. Наверняка к Кори. Опять Лиама бросили одного. Но ничего. Он сильный. У него есть приставка. И недоделанное домашнее по биологии.

Лиам снова обречённо стонет и утыкается в подушку.

***

Весь следующий день, как и обещал, Лиам ведёт слежку. Он садится прямо за Рейкеном на уроках — Мейсон согнал Бена, и Лиам честно не хочет знать, что он ему сказал, и почему Бен теперь так пялится на него — и старательно принюхивается. Неизвестно, что за туалетной водой пользуется Тео — запах мяты, пряностей, древесных ноток и солёного морского бриза кружит голову и наполняет лёгкие до краёв — но Лиам точно хочет себе такую же. Он ходит за Рейкеном на переменках, пытаясь узнать, с кем тот общается — и, что странно, он совсем один. Тео здоровается с некоторыми ребятами, но даже не задерживается с ними. Он либо прогуливается по школе, либо сбегает на парковку, залезает в свой красный пикап и слушает там музыку в наушниках. Лиаму это кажется странным. А ещё очень хочется спросить, что это за группа — Данбару очень понравились тексты. На большой перемене Рейкен уходит на стадион, но не ест, а ложится на скамью прямо под тёплыми лучами солнца и, кажется, засыпает. Ритм его сердца замедляется, и дыхание становится очень глубоким. Лиам решает воспользоваться этим и медленно подходит ближе. Он уже тянется к потрёпанному рюкзаку, чтобы засунуть туда свой любопытный нос, как Рейкен вдруг перехватывает его руку. Его пальцы длинные, тонкие и сильные. А ещё очень холодные. Сердце Лиама почему-то совершенно глупо замирает.

— И долго это будет продолжаться? — голос Рейкена немного хриплый. Кажется, он действительно успел заснуть. Лиам пытается вспомнить, а говорили ли они вообще за тот неполный месяц, как Тео Рейкен переехал в Бейкон Хиллс, и не может припомнить ни разу.

— Ты о чём? — Лиам судорожно пытается придумать оправдание своему поступку, но планы у них строит Мейсон, а Лиам всегда сначала делает. И несёт херню. А потом уже думает. Или нет. 

— О том, что ты по пятам за мной сегодня ходишь, — Рейкен переводит на него свои серо-зеленые глаза, и Лиам не может не согласиться, что они у него красивые. — Ты следишь за мной? Если да, то хреновый из тебя сыщик.

— Нет, я... Нет, что ты, конечно не слежу... — Лиам безбожно сыпется, и только дурак не заметит, как сильно он нервничает. Волчьи боги, за что ему это всё?!

Рейкен смотрит внимательно, словно радаром просвечивает, и вдруг усмехается как-то криво, но... — черт, и почему Лиам думает, что эта улыбка заводит?! Он резко садится, так что его голова оказывается прямо на уровне груди Лиама, а ноги по обеим сторонам от него. И смотрит, задрав голову. И быстро проводит языком прямо по нижней губе.

Блять.

— А может я тебе приглянулся? — Рейкен кладёт руки ему на бёдра, и у Лиама разве что дым из ушей не идёт. Блять-блять-блять. — Так ты скажи, если так. Не бойся. Не ударю. И... — он ведёт своими руками выше, и Лиам вздрагивает, чувствуя голой кожей его прохладные пальцы чуть выше пояса джинсов. — Может даже не буду против попробовать.

Лиам краснеет от макушки до пяток и отскакивает в сторону, спотыкается о скамейку и только чудом не разбивает голову, перевернувшись через неё и рухнув вниз. Он вскакивает и убегает как можно быстрее и дальше под тихий — красивый — смех Рейкена. В эту секунду он как никогда ненавидит Мейсона с его глупыми теориями, Тео с его крышесносным запахом и телом и себя со своим стояком, болезненно трущимся о джинсы.

***

Лиам избегает Тео Рейкена. А заодно и Мейсона. Он сказывается больным. Конечно же родители и Мейсон с Кори ему не верят, но мать с отчимом легко убедить в том, что проблемы связаны с оборотнями, и они тут же разрешают сыну всё, что угодно, а Мейсона и Кори Лиам просто игнорирует.

Ему, знаете, нужно немного времени для себя. Не так-то просто расставить по полочкам мысли и чувства последних дней. А уж собственный стояк на малознакомого парня и вовсе некуда положить.

Не то чтобы Лиам был гомофобом, или ему никогда не нравились парни. Нет. Лиам почти всю жизнь провел на поле для лакросса, а значит и в раздевалке. Он отлично знал, как сложены парни, и иногда кто-то ему даже нравился. А иногда и не только внешне. Но он ни разу... никогда ещё так не возбуждался от простого прикосновения. Никогда его коленки не дрожали от взгляда, а ладони не покалывало от желания запустить пальцы под чью-то толстовку. Под вполне определённую толстовку, чего уж там.

И с этим нужно было как-то свыкнуться.

А ещё Лиам не знает, что делать с Мейсоном и его теориями о вампире в Бейкон Хиллс. По сути он ведь так и не проверил Тео. Ну, помимо того, что тот точно не боялся солнечных лучей, пил газировку и не был мёртв.

Абсолютно точно не был мёртв. Лиам слишком хорошо помнит, как его сердце ускорило темп, когда он положил руки Лиаму на бёдра. Эти сильные руки с широкими ладонями... Ладонями, в которых точно уместилась бы... Ох, блять!..

Лиам в очередной раз со стоном крутится по кровати, зарываясь лицом в мягкий плед. Бёдра рефлекторно дёргаются, притираясь к матрасу, и стон отчаяния перетекает в стон удовольствия. Лиаму очень хочется заплакать из-за столь вероломного предательства собственного тела.

Но несмотря на это он потирается о плед ещё раз. И ещё. Плечи дрожат, дыхание сбивается, и Лиам прикусывает губу, уже готовый сдаться. Но в этот самый момент слышит громкие шаги по лестнице. Слишком знакомые шаги.

Со злобным рыком он быстро переворачивается, залезая под плед прямо в одежде. И успевает как раз вовремя. Мейсон, наверняка уставший от жёсткого игнора, распахивает дверь его комнаты, тяжело дыша. Но не успевает Лиам и слова сказать, как с него сдёргивают плед и тянут за собой.

— Там... тело нашли! — выпаливает Мейсон, чуть переведя дыхание, и Лиаму тотчас становится не до протестов. И не до стояков.

Он вскакивает на ноги, на ходу подхватив толстовку со стула, и вылетает следом на Мейсоном.

— Позвонил шериф Стилински, — отдышавшись, продолжает Мейсон, когда машина с ними и Кори, сидящим на заднем сидении, уже мчится по направлению к трассе. — Не смог до тебя дозвониться, — Лиам игнорирует полный укора взгляд друга. — В лесу в 20 милях от Бейкон Хиллс нашли тело девушки. 

— Оборотни? — Лиам быстро просматривает пропущенные звонки и сообщения на телефоне. Во время своей вынужденной изоляции он не включал мобильник и теперь приходилось за это расплачиваться.

— А вот тут самое интересное, — Мейсон переглядывается с Кори через зеркало заднего вида, и Лиаму, заметившему этот взгляд, становится не по себе. — Она обезглавлена. И обескровлена.

— Что? — Лиам чувствует, как будто земля уходит из-под ног. Серьёзно?..

— Я не знаю подробностей. Тело ещё не смотрели коронеры. Так что сложно говорить наверняка. Шериф ещё никого не вызывал. Ждёт нас. Говорит, вдруг мы возьмём след.

Лиам только молча кивает, откидываясь на сидение. В голове творится полная сумятица. Лишь где-то на задворках бьётся мысль о возможной правоте Мейсона.

***

Лиам мечется по городу с грызущим внутри отчаянием. Он не может поверить, что так облажался.

Осмотр тела мало что дал. Девушка точно была не местной, но никаких вещей или удостоверения личности при ней не было. Одежда была грязной, словно тело катали по траве. Голову нашли неподалёку. Светлые волосы перепутались, в них застряли ветки и листья. Судя по всему её попросту оторвали. 

Лиам очень долго кружил вокруг, пытаясь понять, что же именно произошло. По всему выходило, что девушку убили на этом самом месте. Но ни на теле, ни на голове, ни рядом крови не было. Почему он не смог найти ни капли? Даже запах крови здесь был мимолётным, словно кого-то несильно ранили, а не снесли голову напрочь. Ситуация сбивала с толку. 

Но кое-что всё же было отчётливым. Яркий запах мяты, пряностей, древесных ноток и солёного морского бриза.

Знакомый аромат, забивающий лёгкие, душит Лиама. От него не получается отвертеться. Он слишком хорошо помнит, кто именно пахнет также.

Осознание собственной глупости накатывает горькими волнами отчаяния, злости и разочарования. Он изо всех сил пытается не анализировать собственную чересчур бурную реакцию, отодвигая самокопание на потом, лишь наворачивает круги по городу, пытаясь выйти на след Рейкена.

И нет, проблема не в том, что он его не чувствует. Проблема в том, что Рейкена вокруг _слишком много_. Складывается ощущение, что он пометил своим запахом весь Бейкон Хиллс, не пропустив ни одного уголка. Когда это произошло? За ту неделю, что Лиам не вылезал из комнаты? Или раньше? Зачем? Он искал что-то? Или сделал это специально, чтобы никто не мог отыскать его?

Как бы там ни было Лиам пробегал по городу почти всю ночь, но так и не нашёл ни Рейкена, ни места, где он остановился. Он снова и снова возвращался мыслями к их разговорам с Мейсоном и ругал себя, что не воспринял его опасения всерьёз. Он ведь мог просто проследить за Рейкеном, пробраться к нему домой и обыскать комнату, его вещи, найти хоть какую-то подсказку к тому, кто он. Возможно даже предотвратить смерть девушки в лесу.

Как он мог так глупо увлечься незнакомцем? Его что этот чёртов город ничему не научил?! Доверие в их жизни слишком драгоценная монета, чтобы раскидывать её по сторонам.

Издав гортанный стон отчаяния, Лиам разворачивается в сторону дома. Искать дальше уже нет смысла — он и так обошёл город несколько раз. Теперь он как никогда понимает, что ему не хватает Скотта, Стайлза и остальных. Стая из одного оборотня, хамелеона и человека даже не в половину так же сильна, как та, старая. Но выбора у него всё равно нет. Приходится работать с тем, что есть. Вызывать подкрепление совершенно не хочется. Лиам должен решить всё сам. В конце концов, он уже не ребёнок. Скотт оставил Бейкон Хиллс под его защитой, и он обязан справиться.

У них ещё оставался шанс отследить Рейкена. Для этого нужно было лишь прийти в школу и проследить за ним после. Лиам очень надеется, что Рейкен появится на уроках. Хотя не совсем понимал, зачем ему это, если убийца всё же он. Но эта школа и его стая видели странности и более удивительные.

***

Рейкен в школу приходит. Улыбается Лиаму, чуть изогнув уголок губ, и подмигивает, прежде чем сесть за парту. От него всё также пахнет мятой, пряностями, древесными нотками и солёным морским бризом. А ещё немного кровью. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но во рту Лиама становится кисло. Сердце колотится в груди с оглушительным грохотом, и он не сразу замечает, как оставляет на столешнице четыре борозды от когтей.

Он не следит за Рейкеном в школе, боится оказаться замеченным слишком рано. Но ещё больше боится сорваться. Лиам в ярости. Та клокочет внутри, вот-вот готовая выплеснуться наружу, и ему приходится безотрывно повторять мантру, чтобы не потерять контроль. 

_Солнце, луна, истина. Солнце, луна, истина._

За Рейкеном следят Кори и Мейсон. По большей части Кори, он прирожденный шпион. Так что даже Мейсон за него не переживает. Но когда уроки заканчиваются, Лиам отправляет их к шерифу Стилински за новостями, а сам следует за Рейкеном, игнорируя все возражения. Никто из них не представляет его истинной силы, и Лиам не хочет рисковать друзьями.

Единственное, чего Лиам не учитывает — сразу видно, что план составлял не Мейсон — что Рейкен вообще-то не на своих двоих из школы уходит. Проводив его до парковки, Данбар матерится сквозь зубы, но перехватывает рюкзак поудобней и готовится бежать за машиной. К счастью, Рейкен почти сразу сворачивает на окраину, петляя по промышленной зоне, а потом и вовсе выезжает за город. Лиаму довольно легко затеряться среди заборов промзоны, но ещё легче в лесу, впритык примыкающему к дороге. Он бежит за красным пикапом, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Ведь стоит только дать волю мыслям, как внутри снова поднимается волна злости на самого себя и жгучее разочарование.

Рейкен неожиданно сворачивает с дороги, и Лиам едва успевает спрятаться за деревьями. Пикап подкидывает по бездорожью, но машина явно справляется, останавливаясь лишь по велению водителя. Рейкен выпрыгивает из пикапа довольно далеко от дороги и оглядывается. Лиам радуется, что оказался с подветренной стороны, хотя и не уверен, может ли Рейкен почувствовать его запах. Вампиры вообще чувствуют запахи? Хотя и гарантии, что Тео Рейкен вампир до сих пор нет никакой.

Тео перекидывает через плечо лямку рюкзака и, захлопнув дверь машины, отправляется вглубь леса. Лиам понятия не имеет, что происходит, но естественно следует за ним. Возможно Рейкен отправился на охоту, а может где-то в лесу находится его логово. В любом случае, Данбару нельзя его упустить.

Они идут долго, периодически Рейкен останавливается, что-то ищет в траве или осматривает деревья, но когда Лиам добирается до тех мест, он не чувствует ничего, кроме знакомого запаха Тео. 

Темнеет как-то неожиданно быстро, и Лиам возносит хвалу волчьему зрению, благодаря которому ему не нужно переживать за отсутствие света. Рейкен тоже не достаёт фонарь, и Данбар ставит ещё одну галочку в список его подозрительных действий. Они продолжают идти, удаляясь от города всё дальше, и Лиам на секунду даже жалеет, что не предупредил Мейсона, куда направляется, но Тео вдруг замирает. Сзади раздаётся едва слышный хруст, и Лиам не успевает удивлённо оглянуться, как шею вдруг что-то колет, картинка мгновенно переворачивается, словно тёмное небо и земля меняются местами, и Данбар слышит шорох падения, а следом ещё один, не до конца понимая, кто же всё-таки рухнул. А потом его настигает тьма.

***

Голова раскалывается. Наверное, именно так должно ощущаться жуткое похмелье, но Лиам не уверен — до всего этого он никогда так много не пил, а теперь уже никогда не узнает. Волчья регенерация не допускает алкогольного опьянения.

Однако голова болит, словно её зажали в тисках. Рук он вовсе не чувствует, а нос забивает запах сырости, плесени и крови. Он настолько сильный, что перекрывает даже аромат мяты и пряностей. Но Рейкен определённо здесь. Лиам силится открыть глаза, но ресницы слиплись, а лоб щиплет — кажется на его лице кровь.

Он мысленно матерится на собственную глупость — нужно же было так попасться — и пытается пошевелить руками. Сначала ничего не происходит, а потом приходит волна боли. Мышцы сводит, но Данбар сжимает зубы и терпит. Чувствительность медленно возвращаться, и он понимает, что подвешен за руки. В тишине раздаётся слишком знакомый звон. Лиам готов биться головой об стену. Цепи. Его руки и ноги скованы толстыми цепями, и он висит как туша в морозильной камере. Прелестно.

Он опять вляпался в какое-то дерьмо. Судя по всему во вполне конкретное дерьмо по имени Тео Рейкен. Интересно, это вообще его настоящее имя?

— Эй, спящая красавица! Не пора ли проснуться? — голос Рейкена хриплый, приглушенный, но весёлый, и Лиаму очень хочется ударить его прямо по лицу. Вот честно. Ударить и смотреть, как кровь стекает из его носа прямо на блядские ухмыляющиеся губы. И нет, он не думает, что это будет очень горячо. Совсем нет.

— Сука, — максимально красноречиво очерчивает Лиам свою позицию и снова пытается открыть глаза. Ему больно, он наверняка вырвал половину собственных ресниц, но зрение наконец возвращается, и у Лиама получается оглядеться.

Какого, блять, чёрта?!

Этого он уж точно не ожидал. Они в какой-то пещере, не иначе. В свод над головой вбито несколько металлических крючков, и на каждом из них кто-то висит. Молодой парень слева кажется Лиаму смутно знакомым, вроде это кто-то из школы, но он точно не помнит, кто именно. По руке парня прямо на землю тонкой струйкой стекает кровь, и Лиам подбирается весь, прислушиваясь. Парень ещё жив, но это дело от силы часа, если не остановить кровь. Данбар снова дёргается, но цепи держат крепко, а ещё он замечает на полу вокруг себя тонкую полоску пепла. Рябина. Блять.

— Идти за мной было очень глупо, — снова раздаётся голос Рейкена, и Лиам поворачивается в его сторону.

Что ж, он с уверенностью может сказать, что облажался не один. Мейсон точно сделал неправильные выводы. Тео Рейкен висит на соседнем крюке, связанный цепями по рукам и ногам, а вокруг него точно такой же круг из рябины. Он что оборотень?!

— Кто нас схватил? — посыпать голову пеплом и биться головой о стены собственной тупости он будет позже. Сейчас определённо есть дела поважнее. Но на душе неожиданно становится намного легче, словно тиски, сдавливающие внутренности спали.

— Это, знаешь ли, длинный разговор, — чёртов Рейкен даже в такую минуту умудряется кривить губы в усмешке. Невыносимый тип!

— А ты куда-то торопишься?! — огрызается Лиам на автомате.

— Было бы неплохо выбраться отсюда побыстрее, — тянет Рейкен, а потом кивает Лиаму за спину. — Да и пареньку недолго осталось, если мы не поможем.

Данбар мысленно костерит себя распоследними словами — как он мог забыть про парня, висящего рядом?!

— Что предлагаешь?

— Слышал, ты очень сильный... — тянет Рейкен, а Лиам даёт себе слово выбить из него всю правду после того, как они отсюда выберутся. — Сможешь порвать свои цепи?

— Допустим, да. Но дальше что? Тут вообще-то рябина.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — ухмыляется Рейкен слишком самодовольно. — Начни с цепей.

Лиам хмыкает, но не спорит. Прикрывает на секунду глаза, собираясь с силами, и чувствует, как рык поднимается вверх по гортани. Он рычит едва слышно, боясь привлечь лишнее внимание, и перехватывает цепи поудобнее. Подтянуться, снять цепи с крюка и спрыгнуть. Лиам действует как чётко отлаженный механизм, стараясь не думать, что это в общем-то ненормально — иметь столько опыта в освобождении из плена. Хотя его жизнь уже давно далека от нормальности. Цепи скрипят, не желая поддаваться, но Лиаму упрямства не занимать как и силы. Глаза вспыхивают на секунду ещё ярче, и одно из звеньев не выдерживает, гнётся и отскакивает в сторону. Рейкен улыбается ярко и довольно, словно меньшего не ожидал, но Лиаму пока не до него. Он садится прямо на пол и дёргает цепи на ногах. Те сдаются ещё быстрее. Лиам облизывает пересохшие губы — сейчас бы воды — и оборачивается на Рейкена.

— Что теперь?

— Лови, — едва слышно смеётся Тео и резко начинает раскачиваться.

Лиам не успевает и слова сказать, как ноги Рейкена проносятся недалеко от его лица, и он на автомате обхватывает чужие лодыжки.

— Какого хрена?! А как же рябина?

Тео не отвечает, лишь продолжает улыбаться хитро, и поводит стопой, обутой в высокие ботинки на шнуровке, словно подгоняя.

Лиам едва слышно рычит, но сдаётся. Перехватывает ноги Рейкена, чудом не напоровшись на собственное кольцо рябины — болезненное покалывание в локте подтверждает, что рябина всё ещё действует на оборотней — и дёргает цепи. Те буквально распадаются на части, со звоном рассыпаясь вокруг. Стоит Лиаму отпустить чужие лодыжки, как Рейкен извивается змеёй, снимает себя с крюка и мягко приземляется на ноги, безмятежно _переступая круг рябины_. Он подходит к Лиаму, носком ботинка откидывает пепел в сторону, разрывая круг, и протягивает ему руки.

Лиам порядочно устал анализировать происходящее. Каждая его новая теория оказывается ложной, поэтому он просто решает их не строить. Он обхватывает цепи на руках Рейкена, чуть касаясь его тёплой кожи пальцами, и разрывает звенья, освобождая его. А после этого направляется к третьему пленнику. Рябины вокруг него нет, так что он точно просто человек, и Лиам без труда подходит ближе и быстро снимает его с крюка. Данбар опускает его на землю, разрывает цепи и судорожно оглядывается, пытаясь найти, чем остановить кровь. Рядом раздаётся шорох, и Лиам видит футболку Рейкена, что он протягивает ему. Сам Тео сейчас обнажён по пояс — он скинул толстовку, чтобы добраться до футболки — и нет, Лиам совсем не пялится на его идеальный рельефный пресс.

Быстро разорвав футболку на две половины, одной он стирает кровь, зажимая рану, а вторую наматывает вокруг, сооружая импровизированную повязку. Когда с первой помощью покончено, Лиам поднимается на ноги, поворачиваясь к Тео. Тот замер неподалёку, прислушиваясь к тёмному проходу в стене. Лиам подходит ближе и тоже слушает. Никаких посторонних звуков. Лишь где-то капает вода, да шелестят деревья. Видимо, они всё ещё в лесу.

— Чего мы ждём?

— Ребят, притащивших нас сюда, — отвечает Тео, даже не обернувшись.

— А не лучше нам свалить отсюда? Парень долго не протянет без помощи.

— Я не для того столько за ними охотился, чтобы упустить такую возможность.

_Охотился._

Лиам напрягается, пытаясь вспомнить все странности Рейкена и сравнить со «знакомыми» охотниками. Картинка вырисовывается так себе.

— Ты... охотник? — он ругает сам себя, но слова уже выскочили и назад точно не вернутся.

— Да. В какой-то степени... Это сложно... — Рейкен, наконец, оборачивается к Лиаму и смотрит. Внимательно, без улыбки, но и без угрозы. — Ты только не думай, что я пришёл за тобой или кем-то из стаи. Вы мне не нужны. Я убиваю лишь таких как они.

— Каких? — Лиам не уверен можно ли ему верить. Но поверить и правда очень хочется. И вовсе не потому, что взгляд Тео сейчас такой мягкий, а глаза в этом полумраке кажутся медовыми с узкими витиеватыми прожилками зелени. Вовсе не поэтому.

— Убийц. Существ, убивающих людей и монстров.

— А разве моя стая не такая?

Рейкен улыбается мягко и тянет руку к Лиаму. Тот хочет отодвинуться. Точно хочет. Но рука Тео уже здесь — отводит отросшую чёлку с глаз и, едва касаясь, оглаживает скулу. Приятно.

— Не такая.

Возможно, Рейкен сказал бы что-то ещё. Возможно, Лиам не выдержал бы и выпытал у него все подробности прямо сейчас. Но где-то в проходе раздаётся едва слышный шум, и взгляд Рейкена стекленеет, а потом загорается ровным жёлтым светом. Он точно оборотень!

Они, не сговариваясь, отступают, заняв место с двух сторон от входа. Лиам жалеет лишь, что не успел узнать, что за твари им попались, и как с ними бороться. Но всё отходит на задний план, когда две тонкие фигуры появляются внутри пещеры.

Рейкен не ждёт ни секунды, набрасываясь на одну из них, и Лиаму ничего не остаётся, как повторить за ним. Он валит лёгкое тело на землю и уже заносит когтистую руку, когда видит нежное испуганное девичье лицо. Какого чёрта? Он замирает всего на секунду, но этого хватает, чтобы девушка под ним вдруг с нечеловеческой силой изогнулась и повалила его на землю, ощерившись. Расширившиеся от ужаса зрачки мгновенно превращаются в змеиные росчерки, а проступающие словно через кожу чешуйки окончательно убеждают Лиама, что перед ним не человек. 

Он пытается скинуть «девушку» с себя, но она обвивает его, сжимая будто под прессом. Лиам чувствует боль в рёбрах, кости хрустят, готовые вот-вот треснуть, и на него накатывает первая волна паники. «Девушка» растягивает губы в жуткой улыбке, и Лиам видит длинный раздвоенный язык, скользнувший по её губам. Она наклоняется ниже и... С чавкающим звуком её голова отделяется от тела и улетает куда в сторону. Лиам машинально прикрывает глаза, но крови нет. 

Рейкен, запыхавшийся и словно немного испуганный, протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Нельзя было давать ей ни секунды. Тебе стоило сразу прикончить сучку.

Лиам оглядывается. Вторая «девушка» кулем валяется у противоположной стены. Её голова лежит чуть в стороне.

— Кто они, блять, такие?

— Ламии, — отвечает Тео и замолкает, словно это всё должно объяснить. Он быстро оттаскивает тело ко второму и бросает там. — По-хорошему их лучше сжечь, чтобы вопросов не возникало, но сейчас нам лучше поторопиться, пока парень ещё жив. Вернусь и закончу позже. Поможешь?

Весь вид Рейкена так и излучает обыденность. Лиам не знает, чего хочет больше: треснуть его хорошенько или обнять и поблагодарить за спасение, но времени действительно мало, поэтому он лишь кивает. Данбар берёт парня на руки, а Тео идёт впереди, проверяя дорогу. 

Каменная кишка коридора заканчивается неожиданно. Рейкен раздвигает заросли кустарника, прикрывающие вход в пещеру, и солнце резко бьёт Лиаму в глаза. Оказывается они провели здесь не только вечер и ночь, но и как минимум полдня. 

Рейкен идёт по лесу уверенно и быстро, так что пикап оказывается перед ними не больше чем через час. Парень на руках Лиама слаб, но он вытягивал его боль всю дорогу и очень надеется, что не зря.

Они грузят парня на заднее сидение, и Лиам остаётся с ним, чтобы помощь в случае необходимости, а Тео прыгает за руль, вырывает приборную панель и заводит пикап от проводов.

— Чёртовы сучки оставили меня без вещей, — всё же находит нужным объяснить Рейкен, бросив взгляд на Лиама через зеркало, и вжимает педаль газа.

Лиам подпрыгивает, больно ударившись о крышу салона, и тянется проверить карманы. Как он и думал, телефона нет. Как и ключей от дома. А ещё он вспоминает о рюкзаке с учебниками и конспектами. Его ждёт очередной безрадостный разговор с администрацией.

— Их было только две? Нам не нужно опасаться подкрепления? — Лиама очень беспокоят пропавшие ключи.

— Их было трое. Их всегда по трое. Но первую я убил ещё накануне.

— Так значит это всё-таки был ты.

— А кто же ещё. Успел до того, как она усыпила какого-то парнишку.

— И кто же ты такой?

— Красавчик? — Рейкен ухмыляется, снова кидая взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.

Лиаму снова хочется ему треснуть. Хотя в целом он согласен с этим риторическим вопросом.

— Ты оборотень? Тогда почему не боишься рябины?

Рейкен молчит какое-то время. чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу. Лиам честно надеется, что это он так подбирает снова, потому что выглядит сиё действие слишком... Просто слишком.

— Да, я — оборотень, — наконец выдаёт Тео тихо и через пару секунд продолжает: — Но не в привычном для тебя понятии. Я — химера. Искусственно созданное мистическое создание, — Рейкен кривится на последних словах, но в этой усмешке нет привычной игривости и вызова. Там только тоска и что-то ещё, чего Лиам понять не может, но обязательно выяснит. 

— Но разве такое возможно? Я никогда не слышал...

— Скажем так, некоторые тёмные друиды находят забавным ставить опыты над маленькими мальчиками.

В салоне на некоторое время повисает тяжёлая тишина. Лиам жалеет, что сидит так далеко от Тео. Ему очень хочется поддержать его, но он плох в словах, так что мог хотя бы сжать его руку или плечо. Но на его коленях умирающий парень, так что ситуацию можно считать неподходящей. 

Лиам с радостью признаёт, что его опасения насчет Рейкена были необоснованны. Он вовсе не убил беззащитную девушку в лесу, а помешал монстру напасть на человека. Возможно, кто-то бы подумал, что он слишком доверяет чужим словам. Но его запястья всё ещё помнили цепи, руки пахли чужой кровью, а на подбородке огнём горел след от мимолётного прикосновения раздвоенного языка.

— Что это за ламии такие? — решил перевести тему Лиам. Сколько он не вспоминал постоянные лекции Мейсона, желающего в любое время дня и ночи поделиться новыми вычитанными у Дитона сведениями, но в голове было пусто.

— Ламии что-то вроде вампиров-обольстителей. Прекрасные девы, очаровывающие представителей мужского пола. Обманом или действием паралитика, выделяемого их слюной, они заманивают мужчин в слое логово. Чаще всего это пещера или землянка. Там они медленно сцеживают кровь, питаясь ей неделями, а потом переваривают и тела. Живут по трое, но охотятся по одиночке.

— Ты сказал в их слюне паралитик? — Лиам напрягается, прислушиваясь к себе.

— Да. В чистом виде он действует медленно, но они научились его изымать и как-то обрабатывать, усиливая воздействие. Нас с тобой вырубили именно им.

В голове Лиама начинает шуметь, и он со стоном откидывает голову на сидение.

— Долго он действует? — перед глазами всё расплывается, а язык становится неожиданно огромным.

— Смотря какая доза, а что ты...

Больше Лиам ничего не слышит.

***

Лиам приходит в себя на своей кровати. В комнате темно, мерно жужжит компьютер в углу, а на тумбочке рядом бутылка воды и блистер с обезболом. На Лиаме пижамные штаны, любимая футболка со Скуби-Ду, и он укутан в одеяло как в кокон.

Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить предшествующие события, но когда это происходит, Лиам подскакивает на кровати и пытается найти телефон. Но находит лишь записку с витиеватым почерком. Хвостики букв смешно завиваются, и Лиам не удерживается от усмешки. Он точно не ожидал, что самоуверенный Тео Рейкен пишет так.

«Хорошенько выспись, спящая красавица! Я отвёз нашего парня в больницу. С ним всё будет в порядке. А мне нужно убрать следы случившегося. Заодно поищу наши вещи. Твоему Мейсону я сообщил, что ты жив и здоров. До встречи в школе. Целую в волчий носик».

Кретин.

Лиам улыбается ещё шире и тянется за таблеткой. Быстро проглотив её даже без воды, он падает назад в кровать и расслабляется, давая отдых не только телу, но и голове. Мысли текут лениво, сначала кружа вокруг самой записки и несомненной заботы Рейкена — кто бы мог подумать! — а потом вокруг этого самого «целую», его рук, так хорошо ложившихся на бедра Лиамы, и чуть припухлых, ухмыляющихся губ, в которые Лиам обязательно вопьётся завтра. Уж он в этом уверен.


End file.
